Spur of the moment love
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Kaidoh and Momo are fighting, and Echizen walks in on them. Rated for language. Male on male love.


_**Authors Note**: Shortest story EVER. Anyway, spur of the moment story. Enjoy. _

---

"I'm tired of all your shit!" Came the voice of an enraged second year. "I don't want to have to deal with you any longer _mamoshi_!"

"What are you talking about you piece of shit?" A man who stood in a snake like stance stared intensely into the violet eyes of the enraged man.

Momoshiro's eyes burned with rage. Viper, also know as Kaidoh Kaoru, had intentionally pushed him off his bike, hurting his ankle bad enough so that he couldn't play tennis, without harming it more. Roughly, he pushed him hard into the wooden shelves in the locker room, his arm pressing against his throat.

"_Mamoshi_, I've had it with you. You're always getting in my way. I'm better than you and you just won't admit to it. Well, now it's time you did or you're going to get hurt." Momo pushed his arm a little tighter to Kaidoh's neck. It had always been this way between them, one thinking they were better than the other. But never had it gotten to the point they were threating each other.

"Let me go."

"No."

"I said," Kaidoh put his free hand on Momo's chest, and pushed him roughly, "let me go." Momo landed hard on the bench that sat nearest the clubrooms window. Kaidoh stared at him intensely, his eyes daring him to do something stupid. "I don't know what your problem is, but you'd better fuck off."

A trickle of blood ran down the right side of MoMo's lip where he'd accidentally hit it. He wiped it away and stood up, and walked over to Kaidoh, his fist raised and punched him as hard as he could. Kaidoh landed even harder than MoMo had against the metal lockers opposite of the bench. "Don't mess with me Kaidoh."

He walked stiffly over to Kaidoh and said, acid dripping from his words, "It's because of YOU that I can't play tennis till my ankle heals, it's because of YOU that I'm miserable." He raised his fist, preparing for another punch to the face but Kaidoh grabbed it and forced it down to his side.

Momo gritted his teeth, his eyes burning with fury. Kaidoh was making a fool out of him. Ever since that day when he'd gotten his bandanna dirty, they'd been enemies. It wasn't his fault that Kaidoh was overly emotional. Unlike Echizen who was always so cool, clam, and collected. Momo felt himself leaning into Kaidoh, their lips met, his eyes fluttering closed.

Kaidoh's grip loosened, and felt his hands wrap around the others strong, masculine body. Kaidoh sat wide eyed at Momoshiro's actions, but he didn't fight them either. Instead, he sat there rigid like a board, waiting for Momo to back off. When he finally took the chance to breathe, Kaidoh asked gruffly, "What do you think you're doing Momoshiro?"

Momo gave him a blank stare for almost a minute before turning completely red as he realized what he'd just done. _I'm not gay! Why in the _hell_ did I just do something like that! And to mamoshi no less!? _He pushed himself away from the viper, and prepared to storm out of the clubhouse, but was yanked back by the other male in the room, and was crushed to him again.

Kaidoh's heart raced as he breathed in Momo's scent. He pressed his lips hard to Momo's, his eyes drifting shut. He shivered when he felt Momo's cold hand against his bare skin.

Momo placed his hands against the well defined muscles, his eyes closing as he felt himself get lost in pleasure. He let his hand travel across Kaidoh's body as if he were getting familiar with it.

Neither of them noticed when the door opened, and another member of the club joined them. They didn't notice as he put his bag away and neither noticed when he came up right beside them. "Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai, this is all well and good, but take your porn elsewhere."

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks, recognizing that irritatingly young voice. Blushing like mad, they broke apart and turned to scream at Echizen, "Shut up!" but the young tennis player had already left.


End file.
